


Such An Innocent Angel

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: He Told Me I Had A Supernatural Smile [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Character Insert, F/M, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: It's hard to believe that someone who doesn't understand the concept of flirting, understands well the concept of jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BRUUUUUUUHHHHHHH SUPER LAZY AND JUST SUPER EXCITED TO BE FREELY WRITING AGAIN AND ALL THAT BECAUSE I HAVE SLAIN THE MONSTER WHICH HAILS AS MY SCHOOL.  
> SORRY FOR THE MISSED TYPOS  
> ALSO SORRY BECAUSE I GOT EXCITED AND WROTE A MILLION WORDS  
> AND I LOVE YOU SO DON'T HATE ME  
> BYE  
> xxx

"Does this dress look too much?" I asked, pushing my breasts together, then twirling around for the blue eyed, brunette who sat on the end of my bed, so he could properly judge.

Before he could even reply, from the corner of my eye, I saw my reflection on the full length mirror, and groaned in annoyance. "I think it is sufficiently-" but the sound of the black dress dropping to the floor stopped him from continuing his statement.

I was once again only in my favorite black, lace panties. Yes, Castiel and I were on this level of comfort where he wouldn't even flinch at the sight of my constantly under-dressed body. It's just that growing up with two older brothers, two older _hunter_ brothers, you learn to be laid back and adapt to this _I-don't-give-a-damn-fuck_ attitude they naturally have, so me walking around in just a bed sheet is damn normal and seeing men walking around in nothing but boxers is **_not_** damn weird.

I pushed back the rest of the clothing that hung in my cabinet and browsed at my options. I pulled out a green sequenced dress and pulled it over my head, showing my _co-critique_ the dress I was wearing this time. "What about this, _doll?"_ I asked, pulling my hair up and turning side to side. He softly said my name, as if it was the only thing that could save him, and simply looked at me with a tired look. "I think it is--" _"Sufficient?"_  

His face fell, and his cheeks turned red, "I'm sorry, but I truly don't understand why all this matters. Are we not simply going out with your brothers?"

I groaned, yeah we were but that wasn't the point. This whole predicament made my own patience wear thin, honestly. This dress to impress thing that I never seemed to _not_ care about was really taking too much of my time and requires way too much effort. If I were with my brothers, Dean or Sam, they would've simply thrown me over their shoulder and stuffed me in the back of the Impala wearing a mere trash bag, but no, no this was Castiel we were talking about here, no mere mortal could ever measure up to the patience of this literal angel which is why I was seizing the moment the presented itself before me all before  _the reign of terror_ went off to _terrorize_ me.

"Yeah, Cassie-boo, but I won't get free drinks from _suckas_ if I don't look _smokin'."_ I joked, as I scanned my reflection. Though I looked good in the green dress, it was... "Too dressy for a bar." I said in conclusion, ripping the dress off of my body.

As I turned to Castiel, who looked awfully perplexed, I chuckled and once again went through the clothes in the closet. "I am unaware of what your explanation to my question means." I giggled, "It just means I have to look good so people buy me free stuff."

I knew it was probably not the best moral to instill on the innocent, blue eyed creature, but at the very least he knew the truth to _that_ side of humanity. I turned around to the man still in contemplation then smiled softly, "Don't worry baby, I don't actually roll that way." I said as continued on the search for the perfect dress. I suddenly spotted a red fabric and gasped at the sight of it. "Oh, darling, where have you been all my life?" I said, dramatically reaching out for the red, satin-like dress and pulling it off the rack.

I quickly put it on and a smile broke on my lips as I saw myself in the mirror. "Fantastic." I said with a clap. "Fab-u-lous." I said striking a different pose, per syllable. I then turned to the man who was still pondering and still waiting on me, and spoke up to snap in out of his trance. "Cas, what do you think?" I asked as I placed both my hands on my hips and smiled for him.

He turned to me and his face dropped, "Wow," was all he said at first. His eyes traveled from my feet, one of which was behind the red fabric whereas one was freely sticking out due to the slit on the right side of the dress, up to my face, which was covered in, well, _makeup._ I was about to speak up but he beat me to it. "You look..." he started but fell silent again. _"Fanta-bulous?"_ I teased, combining the two adjectives I used to describe how I thought I looked in the dress. But the angel went a different direction with his words, as he usually does.

He locked his eyes on mine and spoke up, _"Immaculate."_ just as annoyed voice shouted my name. 

 

_The reign of terror._

I did not get the chance to blush and thank Castiel for his sweet remark for I quickly scrambled off to get a pair of shoes that would go with my dress. "The hell woman, it's been 3 hours!" the voice once again shouted, which by the way belonged to my eldest brother. I couldn't find anything to my dismay; there seemingly was not one pair of shoes lazily lying around my bedroom! Just then, the man who had been screaming at me, stormed into the room with a face of fury and mostly impatience. My eyes widened in panic but I then thankfully found a pair of old, black chuck shoes placed next to my closet.

Before I could grab them though, I myself was grabbed, "DEAN, WAIT I-"

"NO MORE WAITING, BABY SIS!" Dean said as he pulled me by my waist then by my wrist out of the room. Immediately, the moment I was out, separate pair of hands were placed on me and I was, as I explained earlier, thrown over a extremely high shoulder and brought outside to be stuffed into the back of the Impala. I huffed and made no attempt to wriggle free from the grips of my _other_ older brother. Let's just say this has happened before and the results are only always ever the same.

 

"Door frame!" I sung out in caution, making the taller Winchester chuckle as he bent his knees so we would fit through the damn door. I started playing with his hair, _Sam was really into that_ because it was relaxing to him, and he finally got me into the backseat of Dean's car. "Dean, she's in the car, let's go!" Sam said dragging out the _o_. 

"CASSIEEE!! PLEASE GET ME MY CHUCK SHOES!!!!" I shouted right before Sam unintentionally slammed the car door on my face. _"Shit,_ sorry!" he called back opening the door, just to close it again in the exact same manner. I simply chuckled at my lanky brother and his _unfrequently_ -frequent dorky idiocy.

As Sam climbed in the front seat, and as I scooted over to _my_ side of the car, all of a sudden, a voice spoke up next to me, "Are these the _chuck_ shoes you mean?" Castiel said holding my sneakers in either of his hands. Before I could reply though, I had to understandably jolt up and clench my chest as, well, he did just appear from nowhere.

I gasped then shoved Castiel back by his shoulder, "STOP DOING THAT!" I groaned out in frustration as Sam jumped up a little in surprise of my reaction. I grabbed my shoes from the now pouting man who paired it with his signature confused puppy dog eyes, "But... why are your shoes named after Chuck?"

Sam sneered, and I frowned at the confused angel, "No baby... well yes, yes they are named after Chuck, but _Chuck Taylor_ not...  _Chuck_ -Chuck." I said as I put my shoes on. Castiel nodded, as if he understood my explanation and soon enough, Dean walked into the car and drove off into the night... really, he just drove on the rusty, dirt road.

 

As we drove off, the sound of the tires running over the dirt filled our ears which eventually turned into the sound of the tires running over asphalt, and as my eyes caught sight of the bar from afar, I realized I had forgotten something. I groaned out loudly in frustration, "Oh _shit_." I said screwing my eyes shut in annoyance of the fact I forgot my purse. Why do I keep doing this?

I turned to Cas, "Nope. Don't even think about it." Dean shouted out not even turning his focus away from the road, but knowing exactly what I wanted to do. Dean then started parking outside of the bar we were finally at and I grumbled at his damn scary and accurate intuition. "But Dean, he'll be as quick as a bunny!" I reasoned out that Castiel could indeed, in a blink of an eye, go back to get my purse and be back his in almost a split second.

 **"No,** you gotta own up to the facts. And the fact is, you get ready for ten hours and still manage to _fucking_ forget to bring your damn purse along with you." he said as he pulled over, making my scowl at him. Damn his big brother intuition, he even knew it was my purse that was missing.

Sam turned to me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. "Well then you're just going to have to pay for my drinks, Dean-o." I said making him groan, mostly because he hated being called _Dean-o._ Sam chuckled in amusement then after, all four of us stepped out of the car.

I pulled the bottom of my dress up so I wouldn't step on it, then strutted into the bar, making the three follow me like a cat would a laser. My brothers were now right behind me as I walked into the alcohol infested place. You've probably guessed that they were the protective type and by protective, over-protective was really more like it, but make no mistake, I knew how to handle myself.

 

As I walked in passing people who either looked at me or gave not a single _fuck,_ an unknown man raised a brow at the sight of me, then spoke up. "How you doing?" I clenched my jaw then I rolled my eyes at him but kept walking, heading for the bar. As trivial as his comment may be, knowing my brothers, it was probably enough to get them slam dunk the man against a table and break all his teeth in the process.

I sat on bar stool no one seemed to care to occupy, then smiled politely at the bartender and asked for a strawberry mojito. After ordering, I felt my boys come up from behind me and ask for beer. I sighed in relief of that because it meant they didn't do anything stupid, which was good. "Hey." Dean said, calling for my attention as he sat on the stool to my left. I pursed my lips and nodded, already knowing what he was to say. "Yeah, yeah, if anyone bothers me, I won't hesitate to call you or to punch them myself." I said as I scanned the faces of my brothers who were still annoyed by the fact some guy talked _to_ me... more like _at_ me, really.

 

Dean nodded with a soft smirk, "Atta girl." My drink came along right along with my brothers' beer. "But, uh, I think you should leave the punching to us." Sam added as he took a stool on my opposite side.

Chuckling at Sam's words, I scanned the room and I took a sip on my beverage, finding Castiel was in front of a jukebox just by the cleared out dance floor. I smiled softly, thinking he probably needed help in deciphering the _enigma_ from the 40's but ended up deciding that he should probably just solve it by himself. As I turned back to my brothers, seeing Sam was wrapped up in researching about a case and Dean was wrapped up in some random blonde chick, I concluded that I should also be wrapped up in something, _something fun._

I stood up from my stool, leaving my mojito next to Sam's untouched but opened beer, then went to the dance floor, not caring that no one else was dancing. They were playing mellow and honestly inaudible blues music, but I heard it enough to be able to swing my hips to the tempo of the song. I knew I wasn't very good at dancing but that never stopped me from enjoying myself on the dance floor. Dancing, to me, was a sort of escape because the only thing thing that mattered was how the music made me move and nothing else.

I closed my eyes and let the music gradually consume me and soon enough I felt my body heat up and start to sweat, especially on my nape, which was covered with my hair. I ran my hands from my shoulders to my nape and pushed my hair up, still swaying with my eyes shut, but due to something bumping into me, I opened my eyes and slightly gasped at the sight of the now filled with a sea of people dance floor and slightly chuckled knowing it was all probably my doing.

Though I didn't like the idea of strangers grinding around me, I continued to dance nevertheless. It was only a matter of time until I get too bored and too sweaty anyway. As the song changed into a louder, definitely more audible rock song, everyone on their feet, myself included, changed their moods drastically. My swaying movements became sharper and a smile hatched on my lips, but my eyes remained closed.

As I head-banged to the beat of the unfamiliar tune, I heard someone speak from next to me. "Hey, you've got some fiery moves." a voice of a male said.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the source of the voice and saw it was a tall man, somewhere in between the height of my brothers', who had dark hair and blue eyes, my favorite combination. I smiled at him and simply thanked him, continuing to dance to the fast beat.

He, I think, joined in, dancing close to me. "I'm Everett, and you are new here, _red dress,_ since I've never seen you before."

I slowed dancing to turn my body to the man trying to start up a conversation with me. "Yeah, I've never been here before and if I had, you would have remembered my face." I said with a smirk as I turned away and continued dancing to the beat with my eyes closed.

I heared him laugh, "You're right, I would've." he said. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that  _Everett_ was now in front of me and was moving in close. I smiled softly then continued to dance, but was now officially dancing with him.

He seemed nice, cute too, but I wasn't actually interested in him. In fact, I didn't really want to dance with him, but since he was already here, might as well. I turned to where the jukebox was and knit my brows at the fact the trench coat wearing angel was no where to be found. Dear goodness, where'd he gone off to?

 

When the song ended, the man who was actually quite good at dancing leaned in and asked me if I wanted a drink. "I already have a drink and I don't believe in wasting." I said sort of dismissively. I was about to turn around and walk off, but he grabbed me by the hand, "Nope, I still don't even know your name, red dress, which is entirely unfair because I told you mine." I chuckled and nodded my head in disapproval, "You don't have to know my name because I'll be up and gone tomorrow."

He pulled me gently towards him and placed a hand on my back. "One night is all we need."

I chuckled, feeling my cheeks heat up in his suggestive statement, but rolled my eyes and pushed him off. "As I said, I don't believe in wasting also I've never been into one-night-stands, and you seem like a really nice guy."

Before I got out of his grip, he quickly pulled me close to him again, his face softened in kind of the way Castiel's would, but less cute, _"Red dress,_ who ever said it had to be a one night stand?" I bit my lip at his proposal but pushed the impossible thought away. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I said pulling away from him.

I then successfully walked away and went back to my brother at the bar, still focused on his work. I grabbed the mojito next to his apparently still untouched beer and rested my head on his shoulder, "You're such a party pooper, Sammy." I said before taking a sip on my drink. He simply chuckled at my words and continued on his work.

But being the persuasive person I was, I eventually got Sam to ditch his work and do some shots and play pool with me. Halfway through, seeing how much fun we were having, Dean left the blonde chick he had been flirting with, not forgetting to get her number though, and joined in on our fun, in turn, he raised the drinking and pool playing game a bar higher, and all our competitive natures were on maximum in an instant. All the while we were getting wasted and cussing each other off for scoring at pool, Castiel was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't unlike the angel to disappear and reappear out of the blue so it wasn't exactly something we became too concerned about.

 

Soon enough, Dean, still being the _responsible_ older brother he was, called it quits right before we _all_ got completely _shit-faced._ "Alright, that's enough for tonight, everyone to the car." the eldest Winchester said making us younger two groan and stick our tongues out at him. "Boooo!" I exclaimed but then got pushed out along with my tallest brother out of the place and to the Impala.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked to no one in particular as I climbed into the back seat, and as Sam climbed into the front seat. We both said we didn't know in a slurry manner as Dean groaned and went off into the driver's seat. Unbelievably, when the two of us were drunk, Dean's almost paternal-like instincts kicked in and then he becomes the practically _un-drunkable,_  if that makes sense in the least, which is why he was always in the condition to drive our alcohol juiced asses home.

"Castiel, Cas, we don't have all night!" Dean exclaimed as he started the car and I yawned and playfully called for the missing angel. "Cassssiiieee-boobooo, where are you?"

In a blink of an eye, Castiel was right next to me, making me jump up in surprise. "CASTIEL-- I WILL PUKE ON YOU!" 

Dean started driving as he fought back in a shout, "No one will be puking on anyone as long as we're inside baby, or so help be god I will kill you." Castiel shifted uncomfortably next to me as I laid my hed on his shoulder. Maybe I was too drunk which was why he found my actions unnerving but as I said, I was drunk, thus I did not care. He tried to push me off a couple of times but no way in hell was that happening.

 

Once we were back to the motel we were staying for the time being, I felt my legs go pudy as soon as I walked to my bedroom. I roughly made it to my bed and instantly collapsed the moment it was in my falling range. It took no longer than a minute to have me drift off to dream land.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a head-banging head ache and soon enough found that Sam was in the same condition I was in. Dean, on the other hand only had a mild version of our suffering which was why he still had the nerve to laugh at us and he took a sip on his hot, cheap-shitty coffee. Sam handed me some tablets and water and I gladly consumed it then proceeded to get a much needed cup of coffee right before hitting Dean at the back of his head for being such an ass wipe. He jolted away in instinct then bellowed out his coffee could've burned him.

Annoyed at his loud yapping, I simply flipped him off then took a sip on my new best friend in a cup. The three of us sat on the cheaply made chairs with a cheaply made tiny, round table in he middle of our not actually cheap looking kitchen, and we savored each others company in silence. Who was I kidding though, we were really savoring the coffee we all were drinking in the sweet silence as if it would taste better if we never mentioned or spoke a word of any of it.

 

"I take it you are all experiencing a hang-over." Castiel's voice spoke out from out of nowhere but we were all too on edge to even be surprised any more.

No one spoke a word, but the silence was where the angel got his answer. "Well, in case you Winchesters are forgetting, we must get going right now if we are to finish the job we have." he murmured reluctantly, knowing he could indirectly summon the demons that lived within the three of us if he had said something a little too loud.

 

After finishing our shitty coffee, we were on the road again, passing people, buildings, and fields on roads of dirt, asphalt, and occasional grass. It was all too quiet and the angel seemed to have found it as a bad thing and as a good time to start up a conversation. "So what did you two do last night?" Castiel said, looking straight forward. Dean who was driving, paid no attention and so did his brother who seemed less interested in answering the question than his senior. I rolled my eyes at the two, yes, we three were hung over but that didn't give them the right to straight up ignore the poor creature simply wanting to lighten the mood.

"We did the same old, Cas, pool and shots. It was honest drunken meritocracy, you missed nothing good." I moaned out as I lazily turned to the man next to me. Castiel then did the strangest thing after I talked to him, he gulped, made no retort, and awkwardly and nervously kept his eyes in front.

Welp, I guess that's Castiel for you. He was sweet and unpredictable and awfully adorable in all his oddity. He knit his brows slightly then tried once more, terribly unsatisfied with my reply. "Well," he hummed, "did you find a match worth bedding with?"

Both my brothers knit their brows in confusion of the question the man asked in a poor attempt to start a conversation. After a moment of awkward silence, I couldn't help myself and simply broke out into a soft but long and hearty laugh. Soon enough I heard my brothers join in with my poorly suppressed giggles.

"Weren't you with us the whole way home, Cas? We sure as hell didn't go _bedding_ with anybody." Dean said keeping his eyes on the road the whole time. I turned to the angel whose face was now a shade of red and felt a little bad for laughing at him... but as my demonic side would like to stress out, I felt only _a little_ bad.

But hey, I wasn't _all_ demonic, so I pursed my lips and awaited for him to ask one more question to redeem himself. _"Did you at least enjoy yourselves?"_ Was what he decided to ask in the end.

 

Why it was so important that the angel started a conversation, I did not know, but I decided to answer his mundane question nonetheless. "Well, I mean, as far as nights at bars go, it was-" but I never got to finished because Castiel then clearly spat out my name in a scolding tone. "I don't recall asking you any of my questions." he venomously spoke.

I pulled back in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. Both men in front simultaneously turned back in surprise at the sudden outburst of the _not-so-innocent_ angel. Dean turned back to the road after two seconds, while Sam looked at Castiel a little longer before turning to me then to Dean for some sort of explanation.

"Did you just snap at my sister, Cas?" Dean question as he gripped the steering wheel. I turned to Castiel who clenched his jaw, "I did, Dean." he said making my eyes go even wider, it that were possible. Sam sneered and Dean turned back to Castiel, "Good for you then." he said turning his focus back to the road as he quickly fell into a chuckle.

I scowled, then examined the angel, then spoke up, "Cassie, is there something wrong?"

The angel finally turned to me, "Yes, _yes,_ there is something wrong." he said in a dismissive tone. He made no other statement however and I scoffed at his dodgyness, "Well, tell me what it is then!" I said raising my hands in some sort of surrender.

But instead of being direct as he always usually was, he turned away like a child would if he didn't like the food on the spoon or the _so-called airplane_  to be fed to him by his poor, worn out mother. I rolled my eyes, "Castiel, quit being difficult and just tell me so we could get this over with." I said turning away from him to gaze at the fields of nothingness out of the window.

After silence and tension practically became a physical divider between me and the angel, Sam spoke up in the soft manner he did when he wanted someone to spill their guts in front of him."Cas, just tell us what's wrong so we can be a team when we get to-"

"I refuse to tell you while _your sister_ is with us." Castiel said, stressing out the words _'your'_ and _'sister'_ in the process, making Sam and my eyebrows raise. "The hell, did you sign some sort of petition against me last night?" I bit back as I snapped my head to Castiel's direction.

He spoke not a word and I scoffed, what a _fucking_ child he was being. "Fine, whatever, don't talk to me, see if I care." I said as I turned away from the evidently moody man.

 

"I am not a child, and I am not moody!" Castiel spoke up in his defense.

I groaned and chuckled, unamused, "Stay **out** of my head!" I bit back. "You may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed but that doesn't mean you can drag me and my brothers down with you in the mud because of your _petty_ wrong somethings."

Then all of a sudden, I felt strong hands captured my shoulders, and at once, I was out of the car and under some shady tree in a field somewhere. I felt my insides do _horizontally-vertical diagonal_ somersaults and my brain was blank but banging like a church bell. "For the love of all things holy, what the _shit,_ Castiel?" I gasped out falling back onto the trunk of the tree.

I felt my body fall like puddy against the bark, and soon enough my eyes were met by icy blue ones, a shade of icy blue that looked enraged with a burning fire.

 

 _"What the shit?_ What the _shit_ is wrong with you?" Castiel repeated making my face fall to confusion.

"What?" I simply said right back.

"What's wrong _with you?_ You were all over _him_ last night." Castiel said pushing his face close to mine.

"What? What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" I sighed as I composed myself.

Castiel laughed, unamused, "Your little _Everett?_ You and him were no longer actually dancing in that state you two shared." he said, pulling away in annoyance. I knit my brows, who the _fuck_ was Everett?

After a little bit more time of contemplation, I then remembered, "That guy I was dancing with in the bar?" I chuckled, "Damn, I didn't even remember his name for a second there." I said uninterested by our topic.

Castiel turned to me with anger written all over his face. He pushed himself on me and clenched his jaw hard, "It's not amusing, it's not a joke!" he spat out quickly, making me jolt up a bit in surprise of his harsh tone. I pulled back, even if I actually couldn't because my back was now firmly pressed up against the tree.

I shook my head in confusion, "Castiel, why does this even matter?" I whispered in concern and slight nervousness. I've never seen him this way, at least not in this angle and definitely not at me. "It matters because I heard his thoughts, screaming out like a siren its revolting intentions." Castiel murmured in a disgusted tone. "And you were still against him, and... and enjoying yourself."

I knit my brows and dropped my jaw in disbelief, "Cas, are you... jealous?"

 

Once he heard this, his hard features melted, his fierce expression softened, and he moved away as his cheeks burned into a deep shade of red. It had caught him off guard and it had caught me off guard all the same. I felt my cheeks burn as well in the accusation but I could not take my words back. As the angel moved away, circling 'round in ponder, I held my ground and thought of something to say. "Castiel," however, was all I muttered in the end, but it was apparently enough to grab his attention.

He turned back to me with his normal soft expression and then stepped closer to me once more. He said my name in the same manner I said his, and when he did, I felt my stomach do somersaults again. We simply examined each other's facial features, not that I had to right now to be reminded of his soft and ever-pleasant face, the face which I wouldn't mind seeing everyday for the rest of my life.

Castiel knit his brows then stepped even closer, "What if I am jealous," he admitted making me raise my brows, "What then?" he added making me blush once more.

I was at a loss for word, thankfully however, I got to speak up. "But why? Why would you be jealous of a man whose name I had already forgotten?" I questioned. "Why... would you be jealous _at all?"_

 

"Because he was flirting with you and you were flirting him." he said, making my heart skip a beat. I knit my brows, breaking my gaze from the man, I didn't flirt with him, I was just being nice at turning him down. I heard a scoff come from the angel, and by instinct I turned back to him. Pursing my lips, I wondered why he would care that I if did anyway. Then it realization struck me like lightening, _fuck,_ did he feel _something_ for me?

I kept my eyes fixed on the angel whose face hardened a tad. "I do feel _something_ for you. Make no mistake at that, _baby Winchester."_ Castiel said, using that damn nickname Dean and Sam used whenever they felt like undermining my abilities. "Stop picking at my thoughts..." was all I said at his admission. I felt my cheeks continue to burn as he spoke up once more. "I apologize for the intrusion, but isn't it better that you knew this now, so you wouldn't feel puzzled by my acts of protectiveness." he said in a hard and still angered tone.  _Protectiveness?_ Was that what was this was.

"Cas, had you been watching me all night?"

He clenched his jaw, "I had." he said with no hint of regret in his tone. "I was observing whether or not you needed me to interfere at a point, but you handled yourself, just like you always reasoned out to your brothers." I chuckled softly at his statement. I spoke up his name once more, but he cut me off by saying my name instead, "I just couldn't stand seeing him on you." he admitted, making my legs practically go jelly.

"This something that I feel for you is unlike what I feel for your brothers or anyone else for that matter. It's definitely not brotherly, nor sisterly at that, nor is it like the way I feel for my family; it's something else entirely, and I had only come to terms that I was in fact love, love in the way a poet would write about the sunshine in a metaphor for his beloved, last night due to the anger I felt to see you in the arms of another."

His words made were so delicate, so sincere, and so heart-felt that I didn't dare speak a word in fears of ruining everything while the inhumane moan of frustration my throat was threatening to push out.

 

I felt my body tense up against Castiel and I screwed my eyes shut, huffing as I did. I was supposed to speak up something in appreciation to the angel, but he then moved away just as I opened my eyes. He spoke out my name again, but this time it was in a sort of pleading tone. "I-I apologize if my revelation was too much for you. I understand if you in no way feel as I do."

He pulled away and turned his back on me. I quickly and instinctively pulled him by the arm to face me, "Castiel," I whispered. Our eyes were boring into the other's and I found confidence to speak up suddenly, "I-I wasn't flirting with him." I defended nervously. "In fact, I didn't really want to dance with him because I was looking for you, wondering where you had ran off to." I admitted making the angel's lips curve up a bit. "Castiel," I whispered again. "I think... I think I do too."

He raised his brows slightly, understanding what I meant. "I think I love you too." I then looked for an analogy just as Castiel's but ended up going with something not as vivid nor sweet. _"Love_ in the way _Jon Bon Jovi_ would sing about how _he_ would love til the heavens burst, til the stars don't shine...  _always."_ I said in a soft chuckle because of how bad my analogy was.

 

Castiel smiled nonetheless, "Though I don't know who Jon Bon Jovi is, he seems like a passionate man." he said, moving closer to me. I bit my lower lip then broke into a smile. "Well, if we're going to be together we should definitely do something about that." I teased. Castiel's eyes widened and a blush fell on his cheeks, "You want us to be together?"

I had only then realized what I had said and became a stuttering mess. But in my surprise, in the best possible way, Castiel had placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close to him. The moment our lips connected, I felt nothing but his warmth and how right it felt to do this. As my hands traveled to his face, his hands traveled to my neck then down to my waist. He then pulled me closer to him as if his life depended on it. Our mouths melted onto each other and it ensued the most pleasant tingling sensation inside of me.

I dug my fingers into the dark locks of the man and tugged slightly at its roots. Castiel moaned out in gratitude and he then gripped my hips tightly, pulling me even more closer to him, as if it were still possible. After a long and vivid share of passion, we broke away from each other, breathless but evidently still in need of more contact.

"I think this... is the right time to ask you to be _my_ beloved." Castiel said, catching his breath at first, making me smile widely. His face softened and he looked at me with concern, "You must know however, that to love an angel is different from loving a human." he said, then knitting his eyebrows. "I feel that it may be too much for you at times, as my thoughts and heartbeats would be now and forever yours. The way I would love you may be overwhelming and I don't think I'd ever recover if you were to decide on leaving me for it."

The corner of his lips were pulled down and I felt that so did my heart. "Oh, Cas." I whispered, frowning as well. He turned away from me but I followed the direction of his gaze. "I know for a fact that love is not something that comes by easy, especially not to people like me, being a hunter and all." He finally fixed his eyes back on me after saying those words. "But I'll be damned if I refused to love someone I love, who loves be right back." I said making the angel's face light up just as mine did.

 

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and it was sweet just like him. As I suddenly realized that the tingling sensation I had rushing through my body came from the angel's overpowering grace, our kiss was broken. "So miss Winchester," he said after he pulled away, making me roll my eyes in a pleased and playful way. "Would you do me the honor of being mine so that I may write about the sunshine in your likeness until the heavens burst, and until stars don't shine." he said in the softest way possible. I broke into a wide smile and then I cupped either side of his face, nodding in agreement as I did. _"Yes."_ I spoke simply, then leaned in for another kiss I decided I needed so much.

"Yes, in every language, old and new." I added breaking away just to lean back in right after. We smiled against each other as we kissed, but melted back into the soft and blissful feeling that was between us as our lips waltzed in sync. Castiel broke away, then started peppering my jaw then my neck with his delicate kisses. He then muttered under his breath what seemed to be _yes,_ in every language he could think of.

_Yes, Sí, Da, Naí, Oo, Chì, Vâng, Ano, Shì, Oui, Ja, Ie, Yebo, Hai, Yes, Yes, Yes..._

 

But all of a sudden, ending the wondrous thing I shared with the angel, our names were shouted almost a little too violently, and the two of us broke away to see the owner of the screams. It was no surprise that it was my brothers with a look of shock plastered on their faces. I knit my brows softly, wondering how quick they had found us any concluded that maybe the field was on the way of our travel. Sam laughed, and though he was still evidently surprised, he had a pleased look on his face, while Dean knit his eyebrows in confusion and shouted, "WHEN THE _FUCK_ DID THIS HAPPEN?" all the while his jaw was left hanging.

Castiel and I turned to each other, a laugh was shared and savored, then we decided to walk over to my brothers, our hands fastened together, our fingers loosely entwined. I turned to the angel to look for signs of nervousness but found that he wasn't at all. "They'll get used to it." I muttered to Castiel in reassurance, nonetheless, as we neared our potential adversaries. He chuckled then turned to me, a soft smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. "They may," he started then smiled a little bigger, _"I, however, don't think I will."_

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL LOVE YOU ALWAYS!!!


End file.
